To Serenade With Evil
by Abyss de Lioncourt
Summary: Yayness! Its about a band of mutants who come to the school for gifted youngsters! What do the othe mutants think of the demon guitar goth? Ororo/Logan, Rogue/Bobby, Kurt/OC and more to come! NO FLAMES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions!  
  
Abyss: Yay! Character descriptions for my characters...WAH!  
  
Aragorn: My Mr. Happy...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!  
  
Abyss: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS APPEAR IN AUTHOR NOTES?!?!  
  
Aragorn: Because I'm special!  
  
Sparky: No, not really...you just appear because you're a retard....  
  
Abyss: Hi, Sparky!  
  
Sparky: Hello Abyss! And...er...friend?  
  
Aragorn: On with your meaningless Author Notes!  
  
********************  
  
Name: Gabriel Schwarz  
  
Mutant Name: Labyrus  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birth Date: 12-13-85  
  
Eyes: Icy Blue  
  
Race: ¾ British and ¼ German  
  
Hobbies: Playing her guitar, going to concerts, flying and relaxing.  
  
Abilities: She has Demon like abilities, such as flying, resurrection, inflicting pain and destroying stuff. At some points, she has the ability to heal other mutants or humans, which is very odd for a demon-mutant.  
  
Features: She has two blood-red horns on top of her head, a long, pointy red tail and two bat-like red/black wings on her back, which she uses to fly (dur).  
  
Name: Jade Augur  
  
Mutant Name: Toxikk  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birth Date: 10-26-85  
  
Eyes: Jade  
  
Race: ½ Caucasion and ½ Dutch.  
  
Hobbies: Playing her guitar, watching TV, being crazy and partying.  
  
Abilities: She has to ability to create poison. The poison emits both from her fingernails/fingers and tail. Having many poisons in defense, she can choose which type of poison she wants to inflict on her victims.  
  
Features: She has a long, green, pointy tail and rather long nails (not as long as Lady Deathstrike's, thou).  
  
Name: Trinity Light (or Accesi)  
  
Mutant Name: Chimera  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birth Date: 6-17-1986  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Race: Half Caucasian half Italian.  
  
Hobbies: Playing her drum set, being lazy, being cute and being her worried self.  
  
Abilities: She has the ability to make illusions appear out of no where. Say you're in a dark room, she can make it seem like your outside or in another house. She can also make other people appear, but only as an illusion, not real.  
  
Features: Rather then her clear, see-through eyes, she's pretty normal.  
  
Name: Karis Hush  
  
Mutant Name: Latent  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Birth Date: 8-21-1985  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Race: Caucasian  
  
Hobbies: Playing the bass, being silent, being alone and helping Labyrus write songs.  
  
Abilities: She has the ability to become invisible/unseen. When making contact with humans or other sources, she can also make them become invisible. She can only make a certain amount of things become invisible.  
  
Features: She looks normal.  
  
********************  
  
Abyss: YAY!  
  
Sparky: Grand...  
  
Aragorn: Yeah...great... 


	2. And So They Meet!

"To Serenade With Evil"  
  
There was some yelling from downstairs again. She grabbed at a packet of cigarettes at a near by self and lit one. She slowly exhaled as she thought about going downstairs to get something to eat. 'Nah...' she thought, she didn't want to interrupt the 'couple's' little fight. This was the third time this week they had fought. She took a few more puffs of her cigarette and decided that she had been in her room to long. She walked downstairs and looked in the living room. Sure enough, there they were, screaming and yelling at each other like children. Rolling her eyes and muttering to herself, she headed to the kitchen to get some food. She dug in the refrigerator, discovering there was nothing but all they had was jello and leftover lasagna.  
  
"Damnit, cant we get some decent food around here?!" She said to herself while slamming the refrigerator door. She was digging in the cupboards when the little couple stormed in screaming.  
  
"I do everything for you! I buy you shit, I do your errands, I even watch that little monster dog of yours when your out at the mall!" Screamed the guy, who seemed to be about 20.  
  
"You don't do shit! You sit around, watching Bay Watch all day! And the only time I asked you to watch my dog was a month ago because I had to go visit my brother, AT THE HOSPITAL!" The girl, who looked to be his "girlfriend," screamed back.  
  
"Oh, so now you're making up reasons?! I'm outta here..." Yelled the guy. He began to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh, so now you're running away?!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes! I am! I can't stand you any longer!" He yelled, and left. There was an awkward silence which was broken by the sound of crunching cheetos. The ex-girlfriend stomped away in a furious rage. There was more silence, then the sound of a slamming door.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here." She said, leaving back up to her room.  
  
********************  
  
Sparky: NEXT PART!  
  
Abyss: Shut up!!!!!!  
  
Sparky: Sorry...  
  
********************  
  
Kurt couldn't sleep that night. They would be getting 4 new mutants the very next day. And, I quote Xavier: 'Be at your very best, wouldn't want to scare them away from our school, now would we? They're a bit odd, but we want to welcome them.' Yeah, that was grand. Kurt stayed up 'til about 6:00 a.m. Then, he collapsed on his bed because he finally got tired. The new students would be arriving late that night. Around 10:00 p.m., or so explained Xavier. Kurt slept for about an hour, and then was awoken by loud screams from the children. He teleported downstairs to see what was going on. They were playing tag.  
  
"How joyful, could you be a little QUIETER?!?!" He complained. You wouldn't expect him to yell like that, but he was a grumpy little mutant! They just continued to run about, ignoring his request. The other mutants were either talking very loudly, had the TV turned up all the way or the music at full blast. Poor Kurt just couldn't sleep! So he just walked around being his bored self for 12 hours (or 'til 7:00 p.m.). Finally, he past out on his bed. When Kurt awoke, he looked at his digital clock. Realizing what time it was, he freaked out.  
  
"Damnit! I'm late!" Kurt said to himself. It was 10:48. Nearly an hour late, he put on some clothes and got all clean and fresh and stuff! It was 10:59. 'Great...' he thought. He teleported downstairs, noticing that everyone was there.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I-" But he was interrupted by Rogue.  
  
"It's alright, Kurt...their late anyways." Rogue explained.  
  
"Later then you!" Laughed Bobby. There was knocking on the door, and much talking from outside.  
  
"Come in!" Xavier said. Four girls walked in, instruments in their arms. They all looked REALLY gothic! Fishnets, safety pins and...yeah! Black, black, black, black!  
  
"We are SO sorry we're late! We HAD to get autographs and the traffic and... I mean, Filter's just so cool!" Explained one of the girls with a B.C. Rich Phantom Warlock guitar around her body.  
  
"So, you were at a concert....this explains why you got here so late." Xavier laughed.  
  
"Yep! Filter...their so awesome! We got to meet them and everything!" Said the girl with the drum sticks.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. Oh, and our bands name is Epidemic." Said another girl, holding a black-metallic Ritter Jupiter bass  
  
"Think we should introduce ourselves first?" Said the fourth girl, with a white DiPinto Hellion guitar.  
  
********************  
  
Sparky: Gawd, you know your instruments!  
  
Abyss: Well, I DO play the guitar, smart one...  
  
Sparky: But...but...geez! A white DiPinto Hellion Guitar?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!?!  
  
Abyss: Uh...internet?  
  
Sparky: Um...ok...I'll just have to do that...  
  
********************  
  
"Yes, that would be nice..." Wolverine muttered rudely. The band just stared.  
  
"Your mutant name and real name, please." Xavier stated.  
  
"Gabriel Schwarz, my mutant name's Labyrus. Dunno, doesn't fit my power very well, but I liked it." Said the girl with the Phantom Warlock guitar.  
  
"Um, Trinity Light, and my Mutant name is Chimera." Said the drummer, Trinity.  
  
"Jade Augur...my mutant name's Toxikk, with TWO k's." The other guitarist said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Karis Hush...mutant name is Latent..." The bassist said quietly. How grand!  
  
"Labyrus, Chimera, Toxikk and Latent!? What kinda..." Wolverine was about to say, but was interrupted by Storm's elbow jabbing into his side. So he stayed silent. Suddenly, Labyrus' (And I'm gunna call Labyrus "Labyrus" instead of her real name becuz I think it sounds cooler) phone rang.  
  
"Hey, John, what's up? WHAT?! You and your friends were supposed to load it! God, John, how the hell....what?! Help you?! NO! We just got here! Did you try calling them? Great....well, we have no choice then...alright....see you in 10..." Labyrus said. She seemed quite angry.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Jade asked.  
  
"You know how John and his friends were supposed to bring out our studio equipment over here tonight?" Labyrus said, quite frustrated.  
  
"Yeah...and?" Jade asked.  
  
"Well, his friends didn't show up, he can't load all the equipment because it's to fu-...er...heavy! Now, what's up with that?!" Labyrus said, getting very angry. "We are SO sorry, I know we just got here, but John's a weakling and he needs help carrying in our amps and sh-...um...stuff. It won't take that long, maybe about a half an hour?" Labyrus said to Xavier.  
  
"No problem at all..." Xavier said.  
  
"Where to load it?" Jade asked.  
  
"Would our wreck room downstairs work?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"Perfect...alright...see you in a bit!" Xavier said. So off went the band!  
  
Awhile later, oh, maybe about 12:45-ish?  
  
The band walked into the living room after they were done unloading. They saw all the mutants there, probably waiting for them.  
  
"God....John is an IDIOT..." Labyrus said, exhausted-like.  
  
"My feet hurt!" Trinity whined. Trinity was the cuter one of the band.  
  
"I'm exhausted..." Latent said.  
  
"Aw...I was hoping you could play a song or two for us, but if you're that tired." Bobby said.  
  
Their eyes widened.  
  
"WE WOULD LOVE TO PLAY FOR YOU!" Labyrus said, quite excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Really! We'll play!" Trinity said.  
  
"I thought you were too tired..." Wolverine mumbled.  
  
"We NEVER pass up a chance to play for an audience! Even if we're an inch from death, we'd still play!" Labyrus said. So they all headed down to the wreck room! YAY! They had set up really well. Everything was real organized. There were guitars and bass cases all over the place. It was quite cool! While the other mutants got comfortable, the band got on their instruments and plugged in their amps and all that stuffs. Labyrus turned on her mic.  
  
"Alright, this one's called "Burning Inside" by Static-X and Fear Factory. I do the part of Wayne Static and Jade does the part of Burton C. Bell." Labyrus said into the mic. Bobby turned off the lights to see that the band had set up black lights, disco lights and all sorts of cool looking things!  
  
"Alright, here we go, this is Epidemic!" Jade said. They started off with a slight guitar riff then it got louder and heavier.  
  
Will these dreams still follow me  
  
Out of dark obscurity?  
  
Can't you see it up in the sky  
  
As it kicks you in the face and lets you die?  
  
You never had the answers  
  
And now you tell me the facts of life  
  
I really couldn't be bothered with you  
  
Get out of my face and watch me die  
  
Burning inside! Burning inside!  
  
Absolution and a frozen room  
  
Are the dreams of men below  
  
I try to grab it but the touch is hot  
  
The mirror collapses, but the image came not  
  
I'm scared of the darkness in the light  
  
I scare myself because I know I'm right  
  
I see the evil in your savage eye  
  
As it cuts right through the sky  
  
Burning Inside! x8  
  
Calling a mantra with a blade in the skin  
  
For the demons within  
  
I feel the pain is the death and decay  
  
But the lesson never fades away  
  
Too little shadows, turning away  
  
You throw the man through the window pane  
  
Another slave and a victim of fate  
  
Another lesson in hate  
  
Burning inside! x16 (a pause after 8 times)  
  
********************  
  
Abyss: -wipes forehead- Ugh!!!!!!!  
  
Sparky: A little tired are we?  
  
Abyss: I hope they know who does what parts in that song....  
  
Sparky: Wayney-kins...  
  
Abyss: -collapses on the ground-  
  
Sparky: Ok, guess I'm just left here alone....um...RnR, I guess....  
  
Abyss: -pops up- NO FLAMES! -falls back down-  
  
Sparky: Um...yeah...that too...BYE! -drags Abyss off- 


	3. Cant Stand the Sound Pt 1

"Cant Stand the Sound"  
  
Abyss: Me happy!  
  
Sparky: Yeah? Why?  
  
Abyss: I got the new Staind CD!  
  
Sparky: Well, yeah, you know what?  
  
Abyss: What?  
  
Sparky: You just burned me that CD so I have it too!  
  
Abyss and Sparky: Yay!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: -mumbling- I want the Staind CD...  
  
********************  
  
Trinity awoke the next morning on a blue couch. They band had collapsed on the couches in the wreck room after they played for their new "friends." She rolled off the couch and got up. The rest of her band mates still seemed to be sleeping, so she headed upstairs! It must have been pretty early because no one was awake, pondering about. She walked into the kitchen and no one was there, as well.  
  
'Hmmm...maybe I'll make breakfast!' she thought. She started everything up and began to cook! About 30 minutes later, Wolverine awoke. He rolled over and sniffed, smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast! He got up and rushed downstairs. He saw Trinity standing there, looking oh so innocent. She blushed a bit.  
  
"Um...sorry....did I wake you?" She asked. Wolverine's eyes widened. She had prepared a freakin feast! Everything was so laid out and perfect. It looked so yummy!  
  
********************  
  
Foxy A: Yummy?  
  
Abyss: Sparky's idea!  
  
Sparky: -grins-  
  
Kanojo: -whines- I wanna be in the author notes!  
  
Abyss: Now you are! Dur...  
  
Kanojo: Oh....  
  
********************  
  
"Wow, your quite the cook aren't cha?" He said, not answering her question. She smiled. He began at the food, but was stopped. He saw Trinity shaking her index finger.  
  
"Shame on you, child..." She said. "You have to wait 'til everyone arrives!" She finished. He glared a bit, but sat down and stared at the food. She smiled cutely. It was awhile until everyone arrived. Wolverine was getting quite impatient. Finally, the last person, who was Scott, came downstairs.  
  
"Take long enough..." Wolverine grunted. Scott just smiled.  
  
"Yep...what a nice sleep!" Scott said. Wolverine just muttered swear words. Everyone started to eat. The food tasted...so...great! Everyone wanted seconds. Wolverine and Scott began to fight over the last sausage. They got stared at pathetically by the other mutants.  
  
"You should make breakfast more often!" Wolverine said, looking at Trinity and stabbing Scott in the hand with his fork at the same time.  
  
"Hey, where's Labyrus?" Jade asked, mouthful of bacon. Trinity shrugged.  
  
"I'll go check." Kurt volunteered. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He said confusingly.  
  
"You go...check..." Bobby snickered. Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Don't be TOO long..." Bobby added as Kurt walked off. He teleported down to the wreck room and saw Labyrus sitting down at a desk with a really nice computer in front of her. She had headphones on, probably listening to music. Kurt approached her.  
  
"Um...excuse me..." He said, putting his 3-fingered hand on her shoulder. She spun around quickly, headphones coming out of the rather large speaker. The music was up full blast, so they both covered their ears. She reached over and turned down the music.  
  
"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" She said, putting her hand to her beating heart. He looked away slightly, getting a little annoyed by her using Jesus' name in vein. She looked down and saw the cross dangling from his neck. "Oh....sorry...." She said getting up.  
  
"Its breakfast time..." Kurt said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be up there in a sec..." She said. Kurt had the urge to stay down there a bit longer.  
  
"That's a nice computer..." He said. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." She replied.  
  
"Is it fast?"  
  
"Yep...downloads real fast..."  
  
"Cool...um...you played really good last night..."  
  
"Thanks! Wanna hear some of our music?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
So he stayed down there and listened to music for awhile. The day passed and they had been down there for nearly 12 hours! They were on the couch by now.  
  
********************  
  
Kanojo, Sparky and Foxy A: WHAT?!?!  
  
Abyss: They were TALKING! Jeebus!  
  
Kanojo, Sparky and Foxy A: Oh...ok...-wipes foreheads-  
  
Abyss: Nasty minds....GAH!  
  
********************  
  
Rogue and Bobby went downstairs, hands laced together, as usual. They went into the wreck room and saw Kurt and Labyrus talking and laughing.  
  
"Oh, we should find another spot, this place is taken, Rogue..." Bobby joked.  
  
"Bobby..." Rogue said, nudging Bobby.  
  
"Well, Labyrus and Kurt got here before us! We should just leave them..." Bobby snickered. You couldn't tell, but Kurt was blushing. Labyrus stared down at her feet.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. Bobby looked at his watch.  
  
"Nearly 10! What were you two gonna do down here, anyways?" Bobby asked slyly.  
  
"We were just talking..." Labyrus said. Bobby smirked.  
  
"You sure?" He asked. Rogue kicked him and dragged him off.  
  
"Sorry about that!" She added, ignoring Bobby's whining.  
  
"Well, we were down here for awhile...maybe we should go back upstairs..." Kurt said. So they headed back upstairs.  
  
"I had a great time, I guess..." Labyrus said as they walked upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Kurt said. They stopped at the last step and stared at each other. They just sat there for about 5 minutes, just staring. Suddenly, the door swung open and there was everyone, looking downstairs. They all gasped.  
  
"What were YOU TWO doing?!" Wolverine asked. Labyrus and Kurt both blushed...hard.  
  
"W-Why are you all h-here...at once?" Labyrus asked, looking down to hide her face.  
  
"Well, we WHERE going to play for them, but I'm not sure THAT'S gonna happen!" Jade snickered. Labyrus and Kurt just turned around and went back downstairs, at the same time.  
  
"Wow, they've been together so long they even started to THINK alike!" Trinity laughed.  
  
"Let's just play, alright?" Labyrus said, getting a little frustrated with the joking. So they got all ready to play. They played "Fuck It" by Seether, "Cars" by Gary Newman, "Absolution" by Into Eternity and the last one was a bit of a slow song called "Houses of Cards" by Zeromancer. They did pretty well for playing "guy-band songs." They didn't mess up the sound of it and they added a bit more to it.  
  
"We never like playing out own music..." Jade said to Scott. "We always like saving that for our real concerts."  
  
"That's cool...when is your next big concert?" Scott asked.  
  
"I dunno...we might have a gig next Friday, but I'm not sure..." Jade answered. So they all headed back upstairs! It was really stormy that night and they all sat around the fire place. Suddenly...  
  
********************  
  
Abyss: Ahh! I tired...  
  
Foxy A: I stayed up all that time and Mission Hill didn't even come one!!!!  
  
Abyss: ZzZzZz...  
  
Foxy A: WAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Abyss: ZzZzZz...  
  
Sparky: HA HA! -sticks tongue out-  
  
Kanojo: A little harsh on her don't ya think?  
  
Abyss: Kanojo The Bald Pumpkin Gerbil Fat Cheese Log Molesting Cow Nigel Number Two!  
  
Sparky: Now THAT'S harsh!  
  
Kanojo: Can't you find someone else to pick on for just one day?!  
  
Abyss: No....RnR please! -crawls in coffin- 


	4. Cant Stand the Sound Pt 2

"Cant Stand the Sound Part 2"  
  
Abyss: Yet another chappie!  
  
Sparky: Wow...you must really like writing this story...  
  
Abyss: Well...yeah...  
  
Aragorn: -mumbling- I want the Staind CD...  
  
Abyss: I also got Deftones and Into Eternity!  
  
Aragorn: UH! NO FAIR!  
  
Sparky: Yeah, well, you know what?  
  
Abyss: What?  
  
Sparky: You burned me that CD so I have it too!  
  
Abyss and Sparky: Yay, Deftones!  
  
Abyss: Sexy Chino...HAR!  
  
Sparky: God bless you all! For the song you saved...us!  
  
Abyss and Sparky: Yay!  
  
Abyss: I like eggs!  
  
Aragorn: -mumbling- I want the Deftones CD...  
  
Abyss: Well if you feel lucky!  
  
Aragorn: -rolls eyes- Funny...  
  
Abyss: I know -grins evilly-  
  
Aragorn: Um...yeah...-runs away-  
  
********************  
  
THE LIGHTS WENT OUT! Yay! Everyone sat there silently.  
  
"Storm..." Wolverine begun. The little mutants all ran in there screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOO! DON'T! WE LIKE IT WITHOUT THE LIGHTS!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!" They all whined/screamed.  
  
"Oh...alright..." Xavier said.  
  
"YAY! FLASHLIGHT TAG!" They all screamed, and ran off. Scott made a fire, almost blowing the whole living room and, possibly, the whole left side of the house.  
  
"Wow...hyper bunch of children..." Labyrus said with a smile.  
  
"You never did show us your powers yet..." Xavier added. The band looked at one another.  
  
"You go first, Jade..." Trinity said. Jade looked around.  
  
"Ummm...I kinda need a victim..." Jade said, looking at the other mutants.  
  
"What exactly are you going to do to them?" Xavier asked, a bit unsure.  
  
"Just a minor sleeping poi-...er...potion....I guess you can say...." Jade said. Wolverine smirked and got up.  
  
"Try me...your poison wont do a thing t-...." Wolverine didn't finish. Jade had stabbed him lightly with her tail and he was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"I also have a variety of poisons, but they're more dangerous then the one I just showed you...." Jade said, looking down at the snoring Wolverine. "I can also poison with my fingers..." She added, lifting her index finger to reveal her rather long finger nail.  
  
"Well! Guess it's my turn!" Trinity said, delightfully. Trinity got up and sighed. Her clear, glass-like eyes gleamed a bit, and then she was gone! The other mutants looked around.  
  
"Invisibility ability!" They heard her voice. A flower pot started to float. "Yeah...it's quite fun..." They heard the unseen Trinity say again. She set the flower pot down and turned back to normal.  
  
"That explains your strange, yet, unique eyes." Xavier stated. Trinity blushed a little.  
  
"I suppose, I'll show you my ability next..." Karis said, almost unheard. That was the first time most of the mutants heard her speak, or at least they thought it was. She was so silent! There was an awkward pause until....  
  
"Holy shit!" Scott yelled, struggling a bit in his chair. "Oh...wow....that's cool! You guys see this?! Wow..." Scott said, staring up at the roof.  
  
"Scott, it's a roof..." Bobby said ironically. Scott shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Tell me you see this!" Scott said amazingly. Everyone looked around, finding they were just sitting in the room.  
  
"I have the ability to make people see illusions..." Karis said. They all stared at her. "Um...I made him think he was in Egypt." She added with a small smiled.  
  
"Yep...those pyramids..." Labyrus snickered. Suddenly, they all seemed to be in Paris.  
  
"Ah...good 'ol Parie'!" Jade said, looking around. It all looked so real! Everyone was quite amazed. They found themselves back in the living room 2 minutes later.  
  
"Quite interesting, indeed!" Xavier said. Now it was Labyrus' turn.  
  
"There's nothing really special about my powers..." She said backing off a bit.  
  
"Oh, but we would like to see them..." Xavier said with an encouraging smile. She nodded and stepped forward. All this time she had been wearing a long, black trench coat and a Tool beanie. She sighed and took off her trench coat and hat. Everyone gasped. She had black and red, bat-like wings and a long, pointy red tail! On her forehead was a pair of small, red horns. The beanie did look a little awkward on her head. She grinned, bearing her vampire-like teeth a little better. Kurt's eyes widened. A demon-mutant!  
  
"My powers are...well...strange...." She said with a look of shame on her face.  
  
"This truly is extraordinary..." Xavier said, examining her a little better.  
  
She put her hands out.  
  
"Look..." She said. She created a small black, glowing ball between her hands. "It's quite powerful...I can destroy a lot of things with it...kind of like Scott's ocular force beams... yet... different..." She didn't want to say "more powerful." She knew that would piss him off. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Your powers are...well....odd..." Xavier said.  
  
"I know..." Labyrus said in shame. "It gets weirder....I can resurrect the dead....but only as zombies...but I doubt you wanna see that..." She said. The other mutants looked uneasy. "Yeah....you don't wanna know HOW I figured that power out..." She said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
"Well...all of your powers are exclusive, and they could come in use!" Xavier stated. It was about 11:30 A.M. when they all sat down. They started light conversations as the fire slowly died down. Labyrus, in particular, sat down by Kurt.  
  
"I hope this doesn't change anything...I know how religious you are..." She whispered. He stared at her.  
  
"No...it's fine...it's just...weird..." Kurt said. She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I wasn't made in hell, Kurt...I'm not a demon...my appearance may frighten you but I'm not a demon...I'm not..." She said, staring at him with an unreadable expression. He felt bad for being a little scared of her at first. There was a slight pause then Kurt spoke.  
  
"People criticize me for the way I look too...it feels horrible...I shouldn't feel that way about you when I'M the one who looks...well...you know..." He said quietly.  
  
"You don't look that bad..." She said, running her index finger down his cheek. She stroked the angelic marks on his face. "Beautiful..." She said quietly.  
  
"I...made them myself...one for every sin..." He said. She stared at him.  
  
"I hope we can still be friends...you know?" Labyrus said, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt blushed a little and answered.  
  
"We still can...."  
  
********************  
  
Sparky: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abyss: I didn't want to make it TOO sappy...  
  
Sparky: Wasn't...I like! Write more!  
  
Abyss: -sigh- I'll try...gotta think of more ideas!  
  
Sparky: Ok...Deftones!  
  
Abyss: No one has me on their favorite authors list! -sobs-  
  
Kanojo and Foxy A: We do!  
  
Abyss: You? Oh yeah...  
  
Foxy A: Loser...  
  
Abyss: Jock!  
  
Foxy A: Punk!  
  
Abyss: Prep!  
  
Sparky: Settle down now children...  
  
Abyss and Foxy A: -both have arms crossed and are back-to-back ignoring each other-  
  
Kanojo: -sigh- Guess I have to cheer them up...HEY GUYS! LOOK AT ME!  
  
Abyss and Foxy A: -look over at Kanojo-  
  
Kanojo: -jumps up and makes a kissing sound- HI GUYS! -does a little jig- BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP! I WONT HAVE ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Abyss and Foxy A: -crack up until they die-  
  
Sparky: Well that settles it....  
  
Aragorn: RnR...I suppose...-jumps in lake with bag of ho ho's- He he he.... 


	5. Labyrus' POV

"The Diary of a Mad Mutant"  
  
Abyss: Interesting...  
  
Sparky: What?  
  
Abyss: Typing two chappies at once!  
  
Sparky: Ohhhh.....  
  
Aragorn: -gets out protective safety crap- HA! NEVER WILL YOUR FRYING PAN OF DOOM INJURE ME!  
  
Abyss: -brings out Arwhen and a gun- Never will your mortal eyes see your lover unless you take all that crap off...  
  
Arwhen: ~Help me-...-beeps- Aragorn...~  
  
Aragorn: NO! -takes off protective crap- OK OK!  
  
Abyss: These life-like talking dolls are really cool! Its fun to mess around with peoples minds...-hits Aragorn's Mr. Happy with Almighty Frying Pan of Doom-  
  
Sparky: Odd children you are....  
  
Abyss: RnR!  
  
********************  
  
It had been a day since the new mutants had shown their powers off. They all had interesting abilities, but the most interesting one was Labyrus'. She was a demon-mutant! Kurt found this quite odd, since he was the most religious. They, meaning Kurt and Labyrus, had talked for more then 12 hours and he didn't even notice the tail and the horns and the wings! Maybe it was because they were really into their conversation...or...something else! Kurt lay there in his room reading a book. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" He yelled. It was Labyrus. He perked up a bit once he saw her. She was carrying a rather large box.  
  
"Hey, Kurtty...um...can you help us unload some stuff from our van? I mean, you can teleport and all...just put it in my room, please?" She asked. Kurt nearly jumped through the ceiling when he got up. 'Kurtty?' He thought. He liked that, especially if it was HER calling him that.  
  
"Sure! I'd LOVE too! That is...." He stammered. She smiled and went on. Kurt teleported down to they're junky looking van. It had anarchy signs, 666, 13, Epidemic and a bunch of other things written on it. He grabbed a box and teleported up to Labyrus' room. Her room was well organized...one part of the room at least. She shared her room with Jade, which wasn't all that great to a neat-freak. He got a few more boxes, and he was done! He began to leave, when he saw a black book on the ground. It read "The Book of Broken Hearts" on the cover in silver letters. The urge to pick the book up was bugging him. So he slowly bent down to pick it up, but stopped.  
  
"Ugh, what am I doing?!" He said to himself. He stared at the book. It was almost as if it was calling his name. His temptation gave in. He grabbed the book and opened it. There was a lot of sloppy writing and he could barely make out the words "Labyrus' Journal...KEEP THE HELL OUT!" He knew what that mean. But, unfortunately, his "Do-it-you-know-you-wanna-know-her- secrets!" side gave in. He scanned through the pages. There wasn't much written; 3 or 4 pages at the most. She must have just gotten it.  
  
"Oh...maybe I'll just read the first page...yeah...no...wait...." He said to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs. He hid the book in his coat pocket. Sure enough, it was Labyrus.  
  
"Good, Kurtty, you did great!" She said, looking at all the boxes he had brought in. She smiled at the guilty-looking Kurt. "Thanks a lot, Kurtty!" She said.  
  
"Y-Your welcome..." He muttered, then quickly teleporting back to his room. He fell onto his bed. "Stupid me...shouldn't have taken her book...UGH!" He said, rolling over. The book sat there, looking tempting.  
  
'Come on, read me!'  
  
He swore the book just talked, but it was probably his imagination.  
  
"Um...no?" He asked. Oh my lord...HE WAS TALKING TO A BOOK!  
  
'Read me! You know you want to! There's a lot of interesting stuff in here that you can find out!' The book "said."  
  
"No! Its Labyrus' book and I shouldn't have taken it..." He said, rolling over, his back facing the talking book.  
  
'But it has stuff about...stuff! Just read me, you know you want to!' It "said" again. Kurt rolled back over.  
  
"What kind of stuff...?" He asked curiously.  
  
'You'll only find out if you read me...' it said, temptinglyish.  
  
********************  
  
Sparky: Temptinglyish?  
  
Abyss: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Sparky: Grrrrr......  
  
********************  
  
"YOU'RE A STUPID BOOK! AN INATIMATE OBJECT! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Kurt yelled. He violently picked up Mr. Book and threw him across the room.  
  
'If I'm not real, then why are you talking to me?' Kurt heard the book say. Kurt lay there, staring at the book for awhile.  
  
"To read, or not to read, that is the question..." He muttered into his pillow. There was a slight pause. "Ah, I'll read, what's there to lose?" He sounded so innocent, like there WASN'T anything to lose. He rolled off his bed and crawled over to the book. He picked it up and stared at it. "Ugh...why must this book be so tempting?!" He said to himself. And he opened it. Little did he know he was invading all of Labyrus' personal space just by looking in the book. He turned to the first page, and began to read.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Labyrus' POV  
  
Page One  
  
7-1-03  
  
Horrible day today. I got beat up again. Fuckin' collage sucks ass... I can't believe this. I really  
  
need to go to that Xavier institute or whatever. Maybe I'll ask the band if that's a possibility. I  
  
really HATE collage and its dumb ass people. It's my fuckin' first year! If I could only use my  
  
powers...but that wouldn't give me that great of a reputation. Ah, who gives a shit...I need to  
  
do something instead of letting them treat me like this. Yeah, maybe we should go to that  
  
institute. Damnit, Jade's burning the food again. Write later.  
  
Jade has to be the worst cook of all time. She nearly fuckin' burnt down the kitchen! Damn  
  
stove...we REALLY need a new apartment. That's it. We're leaving for that institute place this  
  
Friday, the 6th. I don't care what the fuck they say, I'm leaving, and I hope they'll come with  
  
me...yeah, I better get some sleep, gotta busy day tomorrow. Should start packing...yeah.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurt stared at the book. Her use of language was a little...yeah...ya know?  
  
"She got...beat up?" He said to himself. Soooo...he read on!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Labyrus' POV  
  
Page Two  
  
7-3-03  
  
Oh my God, do they fight ENOUGH?! Jade and her fucking boyfriend Travis need to shut the  
  
hell up before I go insane! They fight SO much! It's fucking sad! Oh well...least I got some  
  
packing done today. Jade and Karis both agreed that we move. Trinity isn't big on the idea of  
  
moving, but she'll have to deal with it because I can't stand living in this place any longer. I  
  
need to give that Xavier guy a call or something to confirm our little movement. I hope the  
  
institute, or I should say school, is better then here. I need some more sleep. Sleep is good,  
  
yesh it is.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurt had two more pages of reading! YAY! He read on...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Labyrus' POV  
  
Page Three  
  
7-5-03  
  
Yep. We're leaving tomorrow. I decided I want to write in my journal every other day. Jade  
  
and Travis fought again. This time, they broke up. I feel really bad for Jade, but I don't think  
  
she could stand the fighting just as much as I couldn't, if that made any sense. I can't wait to  
  
leave. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight. We'll probably be arriving late because we're  
  
goin' to that Filter concert. Tired...gotta get up early tomorrow...need...rest...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurt was now on the last page.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Labyrus' POV  
  
Page Four  
  
7-7-03  
  
Wow, this school is sooo awesome! I LOVE IT! The people here are really nice! Well, I don't  
  
know about that Wolverine dude. He seems a little...eh...harsh. But that one guy Kurt!  
  
Wow....he's amazing! He's so sweet! I had to show off my powers today, and he seemed a  
  
little freaked out. But it was all good! He's really religious, I can understand. We talked for 12  
  
fuckin' hours! We didn't even realize what time it was! It was a good conversation, though!  
  
Oh, and we got to perform for them! We played "Burning Inside" last night, then tonight we  
  
played "Fuck It" by Seether, "Cars" by Gary Newman, "Absolution" by Into Eternity and  
  
"Houses of Cards" by Zeromancer. I really hoped they liked it! Hope we can play that gig next  
  
Friday. That would be awesome! We should hear from the club owner by tomorrow. Gotta  
  
unpack some more crap from the van tomorrow. Maybe Kurt can help. That would be nice...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurt was so red you could see it through his blue skin! She must have really liked him. There wasn't anything else written after that. He sighed and looked down, feeling guilty of invading her privacy. He noticed a crumbled up piece or white paper on the floor. It must have fallen out of Labyrus' journal. He picked it up and, of course, read it. It was lyrics to some sort of song...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Fill Me Up  
  
By Staind  
  
I just had to let you know  
  
'Cause I don't always let it show  
  
You give me needed room to grow  
  
And I just had to tell you so  
  
You fill me up,  
  
You're in my veins  
  
A look could take my breath away  
  
And all these things, you give away  
  
Sometimes I take for granted  
  
It's just like poetry inside to hear you breathing by my side  
  
Like I'm in heaven and I've died  
  
So glad you're with me for this ride  
  
You fill me up,  
  
You're in my veins  
  
A look could take my breath away  
  
And all these things, you give away  
  
Sometimes I take for granted  
  
I see your face to start my day  
  
Makes my all bad dreams go away  
  
And all the stupid games we play  
  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
  
You fill me up,  
  
You're in my veins  
  
A look could take my breath away  
  
And all these things, you give away  
  
Sometimes I take for granted  
  
You fill me up,  
  
You're in my veins  
  
A look could take my breath away  
  
And all these things, you give away  
  
Sometimes I take for granted  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
He liked that song. He recognized the lyrics because he always heard that same song playing in Labyrus' room. He noticed something else written on the page. It was his name! Right there, in the margin of the page, was his name! It said "Kurt" and it had a little heart around it! He was a bit surprised. He didn't get it. Why his name? He heard some footsteps coming down the hallway. He crumbled up the page and stuffed it in his pocket and threw the book under his bed. Labyrus walked in without knocking. She looked disappointed.  
  
"Kurtty, have you seen a black book that says "The Book of Broken Hearts" on it?" She asked earnestly. Kurt shook his head. She sighed and left. Mr. Blue Elf felt horrible. He would return the book the next day.  
  
********************  
  
Sparky: A bit sad...  
  
Abyss: Yeah, my brain is fried.  
  
Aragorn: -crying- YOUR SO MEAN!  
  
Abyss: Shut up you stupid hog!  
  
Foxy A: You're nice!  
  
Abyss: I know...  
  
Aragorn: NOW I'M FAT?! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU! -takes Kanojo's cheese-  
  
Abyss: Ugh...RnR!  
  
Kanojo: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY CHEESE!!!!! -kills Aragorn- MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MY CHEESE!  
  
Abyss: Yeah...like I said...RnR! 


	6. Flaming Figure

"Flaming Figure"  
  
Abyss: Alrighty...I think I wanna focus on a new couple right now...  
  
Sparky: Who?  
  
Abyss: Umm...some peoples...  
  
Kanojo: -calm voice- Are they slash, Abyss?  
  
Abyss: NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!?!?!? NO SLASHY!!!!!!  
  
Kanojo: I dunno...  
  
Foxy A: Hope it's interesting...  
  
Abyss: AH! WHADDYA MEAN "I dunno?!?!?!"  
  
Sparky: What?  
  
Abyss: You're actin' all...weird...-arches eyebrow-  
  
Sparky: -innocent voice- Now why would we do that, Abyss?  
  
Aragorn: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Abyss: You have something to do with this don't you?  
  
Aragorn: NOPE! NOT A THING! I DID'NT LAUGH EVILLY FOR A PURPOSE! -runs away-  
  
Sparky: -sparks-  
  
********************  
  
Labyrus walked into her room, a bit depressed about her missing item. She looked around, only to see Jade reading a Revolver magazine.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Jade said, throwing her magazine down at the ground.  
  
"Ugh...I lost my journal, seen it?" Labyrus asked. Jade shook her head. Labyrus left, looking depressed.  
  
********************  
  
Abyss: HM! WONDER WHY SHE WAS SO DEPRESSED!!!! -glares at Kurt-  
  
Kurt: I'm sorry! Geez...I was curious!  
  
Sparky: Curious little elf! -pat pat-  
  
Kurt: Eh...yeah...  
  
Abyss: -hits Kurt across the head- MEANIE!  
  
Kurt: Agh! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THE BOOK TALKED I TELL YOU! IT TALKED!  
  
Abyss: I'm sure it did, Kurt...-glares some more-  
  
Sparky: -sparks-  
  
********************  
  
Jade got quite bored of staring at the wall, so she took a 30 minute nap. She had an odd dream. She was walking down a long, white hallway. All of a sudden, the hallways caught on fire and she started to run. She just kept running until a numb sensation covered her body and she fell to the ground. She laid there until the fire took over her. She tried screaming, but no one heard her. Her vision blurred, but she could barely make out a young man walking over to her. He held out his head and...  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!" She yelled, sitting up in her bed. She looked around and let out another scream. There, next to her bed was a young girl, maybe 10 or 11 with long brown-blonde hair and braces. It was Siryn. "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Jade said, catching her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just...wanted to...uh...meet one of the new...eh...students..." She said, shyly. Jade felt bad for yelling.  
  
"It's alright...my names Toxikk...or Jade...what's yours?" Jade asked.  
  
"Siryn..." She said quietly. Jade smiled.  
  
"Siryn? Interesting...what's your power, Siryn?" Jade asked.  
  
"Um...I can scream really loud...pierce ears.you know, that old chestnut." Siryn replied with a bit of a proud look in her eyes. Jade laughed. "What's yours?" Siryn asked.  
  
"Well, I have a variety of poisons...sleeping poisons, deadly poisons...you name it!" Jade said. Siryn smiled. 'She's a cute girl...reminds me of a younger me...' Jade thought. Jade got out of bed, finally. Siryn scanned up and down Jade's body, noticing her piercings and black clothes.  
  
"Wow...you really like black..." Siryn laughed.  
  
"Wanna take a walk? You know, show me around?" Jade asked, smiling. Siryn nodded. They walked around a bit, talking and getting to know each other. They got to a room that Jade had never been to before and stopped. It seemed to be Rogue's room. There were a lot of pictures. Jade was really photogenic and she REALLY liked to take pictures. She walked in, but was stopped by Siryn.  
  
"That's Rogue's room; we really shouldn't go in there..." She said.  
  
"You don't have to, but if I get caught, then I'll be the one in trouble...right?" Jade stated. Siryn stared at her.  
  
"But...oh...alright..." She said, backing away. Jade walked in, examining all of Rogue's pictures.  
  
"Wow, she's not a very good photographer..." Jade "commented." Siryn giggled a bit, and then decided to walk in.  
  
"She isn't..." Siryn laughed. Jade noticed a picture of a teenage boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was pretty stern looking...in the picture at least.  
  
"Who's this?" Jade said, pointing at the boy.  
  
"Oh...that's John...but his mutant name was Pyro... She stated.  
  
"He's cute..." Jade said with a smirk. Siryn stared at her.  
  
"He took off with Magneto awhile ago...never seen him since..." She said.  
  
"Magneto?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah...he's evil...can't trust him..." Siryn said, nodding. Jade took one last glance at the picture of Pyro.  
  
"Hmm...I'd like to meet him..." She said. Siryn just stared at her. "Let's go..." Jade said, and they left!  
  
Later That Night......  
  
"Later, y'all!" Jade said to her fellow living-room friends! She wore a spaghetti-strap Slipknot shirt/tank top/ whatever you want to call it and some baggy black pants.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Labyrus asked, looking up from the ground due to the fact that she and Kurt were wrestling. Bobby and Rogue snuggled on the couch.  
  
"I'm goin' out to par-tay!" Jade said loudly. "Goin' to that club in town...mutants-only club..." She added.  
  
"Have fun!" Labyrus said, rolling over and pinning Kurt to the ground.  
  
When Jade got to the club, she noticed a lot of weird looking people...HER type of people! She immediately walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.  
  
"Haven't seen you around her, miss..." Said the bartender. He was pretty cute (to her at least.)  
  
"Yeah...this is my first time here...I'll have a Budweiser..." She said. He stared at her.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything...eh...more expensive or...you know..." He asked.  
  
"No, I usually don't get something so cheap, but I don't wanna go home drunk (like she usually USE to do)" She stated. He smiled his cute little bartender smile.  
  
"Alright, miss..." He said. She had been to a lot of mutant only clubs before, but this one was by far the best. It was a rather large club with really good music! Oh yeah, she was going there more often. She got her Budweiser and began to drink. There were a lot of people out there dancing. She noticed a young boy out there dancing with some blonde. She had sworn she saw that face before, but it was hard to make out in that crowd. Was it really...him? The boy in the picture? 'Maybe it's the drink...' she thought. But she had only taken a sip. Who WAS that? She sat there and stared for a while. The boy seemed to notice that she was staring at her. A smile came over his face once the music stopped. He gave the blonde a quick "Thanks" and started in Jade's direction. 'Is he walking over to me?' she thought. YEP! He was! Some drunken guy was stumbling over in her direction, also. The young boy got to her first.  
  
"Hey..." He said. She smiled a bit. Suddenly, the drunken man fell between the two and spilled beer all over Jade's pants.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said looking down at her pants, then up at the boy. Her face flushed a bright red color.  
  
"Watch were your fuckin' going, buddy!" The boy said, picking the drunken guy up by the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"S-sorry, Barney.Willy Wonka is my best friend!" Said the guy. The boy just glared at him then threw him to the ground.  
  
********************  
  
Abyss: The Willy Wonka part was for YOU, Kanojo!  
  
Kurt: Due to the fact that she looks so much like Willy Wonka...he he he...  
  
Abyss: It's the truth...  
  
Kanojo: ACK! MY EGO!  
  
Foxy A: What EGO?  
  
Sparky: -sparks-  
  
********************  
  
"Are you alright? Here, lemme help." Said the boy, grabbing some napkins from the counter.  
  
"I-Its alright.I have an ex-extra pair of pants in my c-car.uh.yeah." She stuttered. He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Here, I'll walk you." He said.  
  
"To my car?" She questioned. He smiled cutely and nodded. "Ok." She added. They went out to her car and she grabbed her pants.  
  
"Fuckin' drunks, eh?" He said.  
  
"Ugh, I know." She said. They went back into the club and into the Unisex bathrooms, which were the only type of bathrooms there. HA! She took awhile getting dressed, and then came out, wearing some new pants, of course.  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name." Said the boy.  
  
"I'm Jade.or Toxikk, my mutant name.you?" She asked. A smirk came over his face.  
  
"John, Pyro's my mutant name." He said. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"You're.that.that.boy.Pyro." She said.  
  
"Yes, I'm a boy and my name's Pyro." He said sarcastically. "Where ya from, anyways?" He asked, changing the subject. She couldn't lie to him. 'Ok, he's evil, so what.maybe it doesn't matter that I go to school at his bosses enemy's school.oh, dear lord, yes it does! But I gotta tell him the truth.ok.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I hail from Cali." She said. John smiled. 'Smart one, Jade.well, he didn't exactly ask WHERE I came from! So yeah.ha! BEAT THAT CONCIENCE!'  
  
"Cool.where ya stayin' at?" He asked. 'WHAT THE FUCK?! WE JUST MET AND I'M ALREADY ASKING HER WHERE SHES STAYING AT?!?!?! Nice one, John." He thought. She smiled a little nervously.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked. 'Ok, I would usually tell a guy where I live but since this guy's boss is my boss' frickin ENEMY.it doesn't really work out..' She thought. Jade was usually really open about those kinds of questions.especially if it's a cute guy who's asking them!  
  
"Oh, just wondering." He replied. "You know...what part of town, I mean...heh..." He said nervously. 'Oh, your just the smartest little mutant know aren't cha?' He thought.  
  
"Well.I.um.I." She stammered. 'Alright, idiot, just tell him the truth.you can do this!' She encouraged herself. "ImfromtheXaviersschoolofgiftedyoungsters." She "said." He didn't understand ANYTHING that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry.what?" He asked. She sighed.  
  
"I'm from the Xavier's school for the gifted." She said. His eyes widened.  
  
"From.from there?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I've...heard about you...you took off with this "Magneto" guy awhile back...he's evil or so I've heard..." She said, trying not to make eye- contact. Pyro stared at her.  
  
"I...well...yeah..." He said. They sat there in silence for awhile. "Well...um...does this mean...we can't hang out?" John finally said. She looked up at him. He was pretty cute (to her) and he was really nice!  
  
"Um...well...we just met and...I guess...we could hang out..." She said, a little nervous. He grinned a bit. "We just haveta keep it kinda secret, you know..." She added.  
  
"I know...so um...wanna go...er...dance?" He asked. She nodded, blushing. They went out onto the dance floor. A song called "Dread Rock" came on by Paul Oakenfold.  
  
"Oh, I love this song!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool..." John lied. The truth was, he never heard of that song before. He just agreed because he didn't wanna sound stupid. Her body started to dance. John didn't really know how to dance. He usually copied the guys surrounding him. But this was a much faster song then what he was dancing to earlier that night. It was hard because he couldn't take his eyes off Jade. He liked the way her body moved to the music. She was a really good dancer. 'Wow, she's sexy...' He thought, scanning a few certain places on her body. She noticed and started dancing faster. 'Now, how the hell am I gunna keep up with THAT!?' He thought again. He tried dancing faster, but he didn't wanna kill himself, so he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade asked, after the song finished. He shook his head.  
  
"Truth is...your goin' waaaay to fast for me!" John said, with a bit of a laugh. Jade grinned.  
  
"Sorry...I'm kinda thirsty..." She said, looking over at the cute bartender.  
  
"I'll buy ya a drink then!" John said, immediately. They walked over to the bar.  
  
"You order first..." Jade said. John can usually be a pervert when around pretty girls and he'd usually get slapped for his attitude. But she was different, somehow.  
  
"I'll have a Blow Job...no. Maybe an Orgasm? Yeah....that sounds good...no, wait! What I REALLY want is Sex on the Beach!" He said with the biggest smirk on his face ever. She stared at him for about 5 seconds, and then started cracking up.  
  
"That's great...I'll have a Screwdriver..." She said, laughing. "Nothing TOO heavy..." She said.  
  
"Yeah...heh...um...I'll have the same..." He said.  
  
"No Sex on the Beach? No Blow Job?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. He smirked.  
  
"Naw...maybe later..." He said, whispering the last part. They finally got their drinks and sat down. They talked for awhile until it got really late.  
  
"I better go...you know, we should meet up at this place more often..." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Alright...laterz!" She said, taking her jacket and heading out the door.  
  
********************  
  
Kanojo: And a jacket just HAPPENED to come from no where!  
  
Abyss: Who wouldn't go out without a jacket you idiot?  
  
Foxy A: True...  
  
Aragorn: COME, MINIONS! WE SHALL FEED!  
  
Abyss: I have to get to the bottom of this...stupid Aragorn!  
  
Sparky: -sparks-  
  
********************  
  
"Hey! Have a nice time?" Labyrus asked as Jade walked through the door. She was playing a video game with Kurt.  
  
"Yeah....I did...." Jade said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Foxy A: Good ending to the chappie!  
  
Abyss: You mean "Good ending to the story?"  
  
Foxy A: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Abyss: MWAHAHAHAHA! I tricked you evil Aragorn machine!  
  
Kanojo: We're not machines! -twitches a bit-  
  
Abyss: Oh yeah? Well how do you explain all the sparking Sparky has done throughout this chapter?!?  
  
Foxy A: Uh...she's sick?  
  
Abyss: YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!  
  
Sparky: -sparks-  
  
Abyss: DIE EVIL DROIDS!!!! -blows up the machine Sparky, Foxy A and Kanojo-  
  
Aragorn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abyss: Now, where are the REAL Sparky, Foxy A and Kanojo!?  
  
Aragorn: I WILL NEVER TELL!!!! -runs away-  
  
Abyss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RnR! -chases him-  
  
PS: I will be gone for the next week on a vacation so I won't be posting soon! SAD! :( Have fun reading! Laterz!  
  
~:~Abyss~:~ 


End file.
